One Dark Stormy Night
by Tofu-Monstrosity
Summary: She should really learn to just unlock her door on these kind of nights. RaeBBStar friendship/family thing.


**One Dark Stormy Night**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own anyting?**

Raven barely stirrs as the rain batters her window with its torrential force. In fact, Raven loves storms. The fury they have and the fact that they'll always clear up has comforted her all these years.

The raven-haired girl isn't surprised when the knock at her door awoke her. She should probably just leave it open on nights like these. Raven looks at her clock as she opens her dark blue eyes. 12:23 it reads. She sits up, letting her sheets fall.

"Come in" She doesn't have to ask who's at her door. She knows who it is. The door opens with a swoosh and there stands the two youngest Titans. Beast Boy and Starfire. Raven nods. "Come on" Are her only words and the only words the two Titans need before rushing into the room. Raven found out years ago that storms scare the living daylights out of both of them.

"Thanks Rae" the green haired, green skinned boy says, getting in her bed on one side, jumping at a flash of lightning.

"Yes, Thank you again" the tall, slender redheaded alien girl added, getting in on the other side of the other side of the bed. The half-demon is stuck in the middle like she always is on stormy nights. Raven remembers the first night that there was a big storm.

--------

It's a little after a year that the Teen Titans have officially formed. Already they're forming a bond that connects five totally different people from completely different pasts into one working team. It took a few months to get the hang of everything.

They're like a family, Raven assumes, a weird family made up of people who have lost their own. Raven sees Cyborg as the big brother, looking out for everyone and cares for all of them. Raven found her and Robin as the twins. Not only are they the same age, but they have a lot in common, typical of twins. Then Starfire and Beast Boy are the youngest. Starfire never told anyone her age, how old she would be in earth years, but she certainly acted nieve enough. Don't even get Raven started on how immature Beast Boy is.

Raven should have guessed when that awful storm came in that night that something would rear its ugly head.

It started when the five of them were watching some cable movie. It was interrupted by a weather report, saying a massive storm system was moving in the area. Raven just wished the lady would shut up. She didn't notice Beast Boy's eyes grow wide in fear and Starfire starting to shake.

The report finished and the movie resumed for a few more minutes when a huge clap of thunder and vicious lightning ricocheted in the sky. The lights flickered. Beast Boy whimpered and Starfire screamed a little.

"Well, guess we should head on to bed. It's getting late anyway," Cyborg, the strong dark-skinned half robot older brother yawned.

"Yeah, we got to run the obstacle course tomorrow" Robin, their leader, spiky black-haired masked boy wonder stretched. The two of them didn't notice Starfire and Beast Boy's uneasiness. Raven did, she could sense it. But she went to bed anyway.

Raven slept peacefully, the rhythmic beating of the rain on the window coupled by the howling wind put her to sleep. Then the not so soothing knock at her door awoke her. It was harsh and demanding. Raven sat up, growling to herself, wondering who could possibly want her at this early in the morning. Raven got out of bed and walked to the door. She opened it a crack to see Beast Boy and Starfire standing there, both looking scared to death.

"What is it?" Raven asked in her signature monotone.

"R-Raven…the storm…it's really bad…" Beast Boy stuttered.

"I do not like the storms Raven" Starfire huddled with Beast Boy.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Raven asks, still angry they woke her up so early.

"May we sleep with you tonight?" Starfire asks.

"Robin and Cyborg won't help us so..." Beast Boy started before Raven cut her off.

"You decided to try me." Raven finished before sighing.

"Please? It'll only be one time Rae!" Beast Boy's voice cracked as the thunder boomed like a heavy drum outside.

"Once. That's it." Raven opened her door a little bit and the two youngest Titans raced into the dark girls room. They both hid under the covers as Raven looked back at them. Raven shook her head to herself, wondering what the hell she got herself into. She walks over to her bed. "Scoot over. It's my bed" Raven said before finding room. They settled in for a little bit before Beast Boy spoke up.

"Hey Raven?" He asked.

"What?" Raven was irritated now, she was sure her voice showed it.

"Can you sleep in the middle?" He finished; Raven did not know how far she would go for these two people who seem to get on her nerves a lot. But something compelled her to do so, like some instinct that she has deep within her. Raven sighed and moves to the middle of the bed.

"Happy now?" She asks.

"Much!" Beast Boy smiles before the lighting shuts him up.

--------

Little did Raven know then that this "One time thing" turned into an "Every night there's a storm thing" Raven can hear Beast Boy snoring over the beating rain and Starfire likes to curl up next to her. This makes her roll her eyes in the darkness. The things she did for this little "family" of hers. She didn't ever admit it, but she would really do anything for her little "brother" and "sister".


End file.
